


Putting on a Show

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, Sex Toys, Spitroast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Roy, Jean, and Riza have some fun time together.





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

Riza gasped, her back arching beneath Roy’s ministrations. She was trembling, clenching tightly around the toy he was holding deep inside her. The only sounds in the room were her moans and the steady hum of the vibrator Roy was holding steady against her clit. She lifted her head slightly, trying to catch a glance of Jean. He had his hands practically glued to the armrests of the chair. She could see the slight bulge in his pants.

“R-roy…” she breathed, bucking her hips and moaning. “P-please I… I want… P-please let me…”

“What is it, Ri?”

“W-wanna… c-cum please…” she begged, her whole body tensing.

“What do you think, Havoc? Should we indulge her?”

She looked up, her eyes pleading desperately. Jean was white-knuckled in his chair. She could see just how tense he was, just how hard it was for him to sit there and restrain himself.

“Y-yeah, Roy. L-let her cum so I can come over there,” he croaked out. Riza’s head fell back, and Roy simply chuckled.

“Are you ready to help me and Havoc out, Riza?” Roy shifted the toy inside her and she moaned again. “Gonna let us play with you until we tire you out?”

“P-please Roy… I’m so close I… P-please…”

“Such a good girl,” Roy murmured. “Go ahead. Cum for us, Ri.”

It took only a moment for Riza to fall over the edge, her body shaking beneath Roy. He continued to tease her, prolonging the ecstacy. She could hardly breathe, her orgasm was so intense. When it finally subsided, Roy began to slowly work the toys out of her.

“Ready for round two?”

“Let me catch my breath first…” Riza panted, brushing her bangs from her face. Roy kissed her gently, and when Riza was ready, she let Roy move her around. She ended up on her hands and knees, Roy behind her. His hands caressed her hips, stroking gently. She stared right into Jean’s eyes as Roy slowly entered her.

“C’mere, Jean. She’s waiting for you,” Roy called, barely moving inside her. Riza whined, her mouth hanging open. She could see Jean practically jump up from the chair and rush to the bed, undoing his pants as he moved. She could barely focus as Roy continued to tease her with slow thrusts.

“Jean…” she begged, and he knelt on the bed in front of her, cock on full display. She dropped her head, lapping at the tip, and grinning at the sound he made. One of his hands tangled in her messy hair, and she let him guide her down deeper, sucking gently around him.

She hummed as Roy began to slowly speed up. Jean’s hand slowly pushed her down farther, keeping her pinned between the two of them. It was overwhelming on all fronts. Riza could feel pleasure building in her stomach again, a slow burn.

“You’re so good, Ri…” Roy groaned. “Such a good girl for us… Letting us use you…”

“Your mouth’s amazing,” Jean replied, tugging her hair gently. “We’re lucky to have you.”

Riza moaned around Jean as Roy pushed her forward. She sucked on Jean’s cock, doing her best to pleasure him while Roy fucked her from behind. She was trapped in pleasure, her eyes beginning to glaze over as Roy pushed her ever closer to her orgasm.

“You won’t cum until we’re done, right, Riza? You’ll be a good little girl for us and let us use you first?”

Riza moved her head as best she could, humming and sucking around Jean. Roy gripped her hips more firmly, thrusting harder and deeper. Jean tugged on her hair, pulling sounds of pleasure from her throat. She focused solely on the sensations, the words Jean and Roy were exchanging simply background noise. She was trying not to cum before they were done.

It seemed like an eternity before Roy pulled her close, holding her hips still. She could feel him spilling into her, hear his groans of pleasure. Moments later, Jean tugged on her hair again, holding her down as he bucked his hips into her mouth. She sucked and swallowed, egging him on as warm liquid shot back into her throat. Slowly, Roy pulled out of her, and she could feel liquid on her legs.

“You made a mess, Roy,” Riza replied when Jean released her hair.

“Well, I think Jean will just have to clean it up.”

Riza blinked as Jean moved over her, running his hand up and down her side. “You didn’t get to cum, after all,” he murmured. “It’s only right that I get a chance to have some fun with you too.”

Roy pulled Riza into his lap, stroking her hair. “Let us take care of you. You were so good for us…”

Riza nodded and was about to respond when Jean lowered his mouth to her. She moaned, jerking at the sensations of his tongue against her sensitive slit. She tried to pull away, but Roy was behind her, holding her down. She squirmed as Jean continued his sensual assault on her, cleaning Roy’s seed from her.

“I-I… I-I…”

“What is it?”

She was panting, her whole body trembling. Jean hadn’t relented, and Roy was keeping her pinned in place. She couldn’t take it. “I-I’m gonna…”

“Go on, Riza,” Roy murmured. “You’ve been such a good girl. Cum for us, please.”

Riza could feel the tension in her drain away as her orgasm rolled over her in waves. Jean refused to move, enjoying her cries of pleasure. Roy continued to stroke her hair, encouraging her through it. When she finally stopped shaking, Roy pulled her into his arms. Jean was quick to join her, moving to the other side.

“How’re you feeling?” Jean asked, running a hand over Riza’s side.

“Good. I’m spoiled, you know. Especially if you two keep doing this.”

Roy chuckled. “We just want to make you feel amazing, since you always make us feel fantastic. You need to be treated like our princess.”

Riza yawned, snuggling into her boys. Jean pressed his lips to her forehead as Roy moved the blankets to cover the three of them. “Get some rest, huh, Ri?”

“I guess,” she replied, settling into her place right between the two of them. A few more soft kisses and the feel of strong arms around her lulled her into a light sleep. Perhaps, after a quick nap, they’d all be ready for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
